Just Friends
by The Minsk
Summary: Finn and Rachel have both moved on and are now seeing different people. So why is it so hard to accept that they're just friends now?
1. Moving On

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Me Voila! The Minsk here with another story! This is another scenario that will take place in the back-nine, but it will not be Hey Jealousy part II; this is a completely different story. Spoilers/Spec from the back-nine promo. Enjoy!

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter One: Moving On

* * *

'Hm, should I get the Chicken Parmesan or the Fettuccine Alfredo?' Finn Hudson nibbled on a breadstick, deep in thought. 'These breadsticks are so good, I could eat them as an entire meal!'

He stared at the Olive Garden menu, fighting between the cheesy chicken goodness he craved and the carbs he needed to eat to have energy for practice in the morning. A waitress came over and refilled his water and the waters of the two Cheerios sitting across from him: Santana and Brittany. Santana and Finn had been dating for over two weeks now, and it was normal for Brittany to tag along on their dates; he barely cared anymore. Those two girls were inseparable, he'd decided. He made his choice regarding his food. He was rocking the Chicken Parm tonight!

While he was deciding on his meal, he vaguely heard the chatter of the Cheerios and recognized a certain girl's name. . .

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?"

Santana's answer was curt and mocking. "She looked like Pippi Longstockings."

"Those sweaters make her look home-schooled." They both shared a vicious smirk. They looked up at Finn to see his reaction.

Finn looked up from his menu. He tensed a little bit. He hated when the two of them talked about Rachel in front of him; it made him feel more than a little uncomfortable. He had told Santana once that Rachel was his friend- his _best_ friend actually. And he certainly did not like listening to his girlfriend call his best friend a tranny diva. But then she'd thrown a fit; saying that he had a freak fetish and, as head cheerleader, she could say whatever she wanted about the losers at the school. He'd stopped voicing most of his opinion after that.

It was just like dating Quinn all over again. This time without the baby drama. And he got to touch boobs.

He realized that Santana was still waiting for his response, so he just shrugged his shoulders and made a non-committal grunt.

He knew the truth, though. He liked the way Rachel dressed.

He stuffed another breadstick into his mouth and the waitress came over and took their orders. He asked the waitress for more breadsticks, so he could pretend to eat and not have to talk. Santana and Brittany bent their heads close together and shared more vicious whispers. He thought he'd heard Rachel's name mentioned more than once.

He took this opportunity to stare at Santana. He spent most of the time they spent together staring at her.

He was waiting.

He was waiting for the moment he looked at her and felt something more than what he felt now.

Right now he felt nothing.

Blah.

He was waiting for the moment when he actually felt good about his new relationship and appreciated Santana for who she really was.

It still hadn't happened yet.

They had been together for two weeks, and he felt _nothing_ for his girlfriend.

How did he even end up with a girlfriend he didn't like?

It was actually Santana who was the one who had pursued him. He'd been so stunned that a popular cheerleader actually wanted to date him after the Baby-Gate fiasco, he'd jumped at the chance without thinking. He'd been desperate. His ego had been busted, his pride had been bruised, and Santana was willing to start dating him. It hadn't hurt that she was popular too, which had helped him regain some of the popularity he'd lost after Baby-Gate. Who wouldn't want to date the sexy, head cheerleader?

Finn never thought he would be the one who would answer "Me" to that question.

Sure, she was hot. She was more than hot: she had a pretty face (when she wasn't smirking) and a smoking-hot body (that she talked about all the time). She was popular and confident and not-at-all a prude. . .

But she was so. . .mean.

She never had a nice thing to say. Even to him. She told him he was freaky tall and dorky and those were supposed to be terms of endearment from her. She was always talking about other Glee kids like they were from Mars when they were all supposed to be a team. She never made an effort to be nice and she expected everything to go her way.

But he was still waiting. He would stare and stare until he felt something. _Anything_.

He had to move on. He had to pick of the pieces of his life and look ahead. He was captain of the basketball team and the captain of Glee. He had his cheerleader girlfriend and he was on top of his game again.

So why did he keep thinking about Rachel? Why did she keep popping into his head, distracting him and confusing him with different emotions he couldn't sort out?

They were friends.

Just friends.

He found himself repeating it like a mantra on a daily basis, because he wanted to be positive about it. It always sounded like a prison sentence in his head.

When Finn had finally snapped out of his stupor surrounding Baby-gate, he had approached Rachel needing a friend. He'd felt like she was the only one he could trust with his fragile emotions and she was there for him. Every time he'd called her in the middle of the night or texted her in the middle of school, she was there for him. They'd talked, they'd laughed, he'd yelled, and she had helped him get over one of the most difficult and painful times of his life.

And then nothing happened. They'd just stayed friends. No one had made the first move. No one made a move at all. He'd been sure she still had feelings for him, but she hadn't been all over him the way she once was. He was starting to think that she was over the crush she'd had on him. He didn't know if that made him feel good or bad.

He had no idea when he had started feeling the way he did towards Rachel. He didn't even know _what_ he felt, but it was there, bugging the hell out of him and keeping him up at night. Part of him thought he had _always_ felt this way about her, but he couldn't be sure. She had always confused him to no end. He could never figure out _exactly_ how he felt about her. He _needed_ her, there was no other way to explain it. He needed her kindness, her smiles, her wise words and advice. He felt so many things when he was around her that he could never sort them all out.

He looked at Rachel and he felt so many different things that it was overwhelming.

He looked at Santana and felt absolutely nothing, and it was extremely disconcerting.

Should he be worried?

He was worried.

He should have never started dating Santana. It was really just for the attention and the boost to his pride, and now he felt like he was stuck with her. People expected him to date a cheerleader, so he dated one. And she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. She said they had potential to be the school's next ultimate power-couple, whatever that meant in the realm of high school bullshit.

The whole thing made him feel like crap.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to mess with his regained popularity; it was still fragile and breaking up with Santana might crumble it before he had built up more clout.

So he would stare. He would stare at Santana and wait until he felt something, _anything_.

Because then he would know he wasn't fooling himself.

The waitress arrived and snapped him out of his daydreams. He looked up at his girlfriend and she and Brittany were still deep in conversation, completely ignoring him.

He started eating his chicken parmesan.

It was the only good thing about his date.

* * *

Rachel sat in the auditorium, playing the piano and practicing. She still couldn't practice at home because of the Judge's court-order, so she normally stayed after school to practice and have some time alone. Her fingers idly hit the keys as she belted out some old-school Mariah Carey.

_There you are holding her hand_  
_I am lost_  
_Dying to understand_  
_Didn't I cherish you right?_  
_Don't you know you were my life?_

_Even though I try_  
_I can't let go_  
_Something in your eyes_  
_Captured my soul_  
_And every night I see you in my dreams_  
_You're all I know_  
_I can't let go_

She poured her heart into the song. It hit way too close to home. She just couldn't get over Finn. He had moved on, so why couldn't she? She just wanted to wake up in the morning one day and be over him. She didn't want to feel like her soul was being crushed when she saw Finn with Santana in the hallway. _Santana_! Santana-freaking-Lopez; it made her want to barf. If she had a gag-reflex, she would.

She had put herself out there so many times she had lost count, so she had given up. She wanted to be there for Finn, and she guessed the only way was to give up her pursuit of him and become his confidant. His friend. His _Best_ friend; she'd never had a best friend before.

But he would never be hers, the way she had always dreamed of. It didn't matter what she did.

She wouldn't give him up, though. She would rather suffer forever and have him as her best friend then not have him at all. She had never had a friend as good as Finn before. She had never had a friend before Finn, period. She wasn't going to mess this up, but she wanted more. So, _so_ much more.

_Just cast aside_  
_You don't even know I'm alive_  
_You just walk on by_  
_Don't care to see me cry_  
_And here I am_  
_Still holding on_  
_I can't accept_  
_My world is gone_  
_No, no_

"Who is he?" A voice came out of nowhere backstage, and Rachel fumbled on the piano keys and let out a scream of surprise.

She turned around and she saw a boy standing by stage left. She had never seen him before, so he definitely didn't go to McKinely. He was. . ._really_ cute. Medium build, dark wavy hair, kind eyes. She could have sworn he looked familiar, though. She was kind of stunned and still a little spooked from the scare, when she remembered he had asked her a question.

"Um, what?"

"_Can't Let Go_ by Mariah Carey? The guy you're singing about. Who is he?" She was stunned. Who was this guy? She didn't even know his name and he was asking her very personal questions about her very raw emotions. She didn't know why, but she was compelled to answered his question.

"Um, this guy I had a thing for." Understatement of the century.

"Does he know you can sing like that?" Stunned again. This guy was having a strange effect on her. But she answered his question again, nonetheless.

"Yeah, we're in the Glee club together."

"And he passed up a girl this pretty who could sing like you?" She blushed at his forward compliment, and he moved closer to her.

"Who are you?" She needed to know who this cute boy was. He was _intriguing_.

"My name is Jesse. And I have reason to believe you are Rachel Berry." He came up to her and held out his hand. When she took it he helped her up off the piano bench and she stood next to him, awkwardly, on the stage. A boy had never been so forward with her before and she didn't quite know how to react.

"How did you know my name?"

"I am the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline." That's where she had seen him before! The few times she had seen them perform, he was the lead. She remembered his solos, and boy, he could _sing_. "I came here with my team's advisor to meet your team, but you guys didn't practice today. Shelby is setting up a meeting with your advisor as we speak. I heard you singing and wandered in here."

"Oh. Well, welcome to McKinley. We are going to whoop your butts at Regionals." She said it as casually as if she was telling him the weather. His laugh was playful and she joined in as well.

All of a sudden, his face got very intense. He got this look on his face that sent chills down her spine. She _knew_ that look. She had a Master's Degree in that look. It was the way she looked at Finn for two hours a day on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

It was the "I Want To Sing With You" look.

No one had _ever_ looked at her like that before. She felt the butterflies she'd only ever felt around Finn flutter in her tummy.

"Would you do me the honor of singing with me? From one performer to another, I think it would be fun." She nodded her head timidly. It felt a lot different to be on the receiving end of the "I want to sing with you" look. He walked over to the piano and looked through the sheet music.

"Well, let's see what you've got here." His eyes lit up and he pulled out a song. "I love this song! We have to sing it together, I insist." She looked at the paper and froze in her skin.

It was "Don't Stop Believin'."

She was torn. She didn't know what to do. It was _Don't Stop Believin'_. The Club's Signature song. Everything the club was built on began with that song! To sing it with the lead of Vocal Adrenaline would be blasphemous to everything New Directions stood for!

It was also the first real song she'd performed with Finn. That was the day her soul felt like it was soaring out of her vocal chords with all the notes of the song. When their voices joined together in a harmony that made her believe that they _belonged_ together. That it was just _right_, and perfect. . .

That was the day she fell head-over-heels in love with Finn Hudson.

But she couldn't have Finn. He had moved on. He had a girlfriend and his popularity and Rachel still got pummeled with slushies on a daily basis. Plus, she really wanted to sing with Jesse. But she was adverse to singing with him a bit. She knew how crazy her emotions got when she sang with cute boys; Finn, Puck- hell, even Mr. Schuester. And Jesse _was_ cute, and he thought she was pretty, and he actually _wanted_ to sing with her. . .

"Okay."

* * *

After Finn had dropped Santana and Brittany off from dinner, he had to go back to school because he forgot his Spanish textbook in his locker. He needed it to write an essay for Mr. Schuester for the next day and it was already over two weeks overdue; Mr. Schue was doing him a real solid by letting him make it up so late.

He walked past the auditorium on the way to his locker and heard Rachel singing inside. He was planning on TP-ing the home of the neighbors who had filed the complaint against Rachel with the judge; he thought it was unfair she couldn't practice at home. It was getting pretty late, so he figured he could give her a ride. He went into the auditorium and looked on from the side of the stage.

When he got closer to the stage, he realized she was singing _Don't Stop Believin'_. He was confused. Why would she sing that song without him there? He was about to start singing to join her in an impromptu duet when he heard a male's voice, singing his part.

What the_ hell_ was going on?

There was Rachel on the stage with a guy he had never seen before, singing _their_ song. He couldn't explain it; there was something about that song that just made it theirs. They _owned_ it. It also had a lot of significance to the club itself, but that was insignificant compared to how important Finn thought that song was to their relationship.

And now she was singing their song with another guy.

He felt like she was cheating on him in a sick, twisted way.

But then he remembered. He had a girlfriend. He was not dating Rachel. They were friends.

Just friends.

He looked at Rachel and saw all the emotion he would see on her face when she sang with _him_. And now it was directed towards this other guy. It was like a slap in the face.

The song ended and they looked at each other, full of emotion. Mystery Guy walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she was the one to reach up and kiss him a second time.

Finn turned around and ran out of the auditorium. He went straight home.

He never even grabbed his Spanish textbook.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

My vacation from writing is over! I sure needed that few days of rest.

I don't own "Don't Stop Believing" or "Can't Let Go." But both of those songs are great!

Until next time. . .*sings*. . .Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	2. Sweet Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: I want to give a shout-out to my fellow finchel fans at the Finchel Appreciation Thread at gleeforum-dot-com. For some reason I still can't sign in with my username so I haven't ever posted there, but I got a lot of my ideas from their wonderful speculation, so thank you! You guys are awesome and your spec is fanfiction gold! This chapter is for you!

Also. . .*Citrus Alert* My favorite kind of alert!

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams

* * *

Finn drove home from the school in a daze. His mind was so detached from the situation, he thought he was driving on autopilot. His body just took control of the car and allowed his mind to wander 1,000 miles a minute.

First of all, who was that guy? Rachel had never mentioned meeting another guy to him before and they told each other everything. When did they meet? What was his name? How was he able to hit the high B in his solo that took him weeks to perfect?

Second, why was he so upset about this? He should be happy for Rachel. So why did seeing her kiss another guy make him want to punch things? He shook his head violently. _Be happy for her, she deserves it. _He repeated it over and over again in his head as he parked his car and entered his house.

When he walked in he saw his mom on the couch in front of the TV. She waved to him and asked if he was going to watch American Idol with her. He muttered something about homework and ran into his bedroom. He needed to be alone to think clearly. He went into his room and closed the door. He plopped himself on his bed and put his hands over his eyes.

He couldn't get the image of Rachel kissing another guy out of his head. The more he thought about it, the more angry and jealous he got. What was wrong with him? She was single, she was able to see other guys if she wanted. He made it seem like he was in love with her or something. . .

The idea made his heart skip a beat. His mind went blank at the realization, and for a moment, everything was clear. All of a sudden, his tumultuous emotions made a lot more sense.

Oh shit. Oh no, no, no. . .

He was _not_ in love with Rachel. He couldn't be! Sure he'd had a thing for her, but he thought he had gotten it out of his system ages ago. Upon deeper reflection, he realized that he had just ignored it, and let it grow and grow until it had exploded into a mess of emotions he couldn't control.

But he had a girlfriend! A sexy, popular girlfriend who'd let him get to second base on their first date!

But he and Rachel had also shared secret kisses in the past and they told each other everything. They had a connection he'd never felt with anyone before.

Should he make a choice between them? Decide who he liked more? How would he choose?

He knew what to do. It was what he always did when he was torn between two things. He pulled out a piece of paper and folded it in half. He wrote Santana on one half and Rachel on the other. He would write out what he thought about both girls to prove to himself that he was overreacting about Rachel.

He started with Santana. His pen hovered above the page and he willed himself to think of something nice to say about his girlfriend. When the pen touched the paper, he scribbled out the word: "hot." Then the word "popular." Then, he drew a blank.

Boy, he sure wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. He would get back to Santana. Maybe he should write about Rachel first. His pen touched the paper and immediately he went into a list of everything he liked about his best friend. He couldn't even be sure he was spelling most of the words right, but he tried. _"Friendly, nice, honest, caring. Amazing voice, great dancer. Always listens, gives good advice. Short skirts, sequined leg-warmers. . ."_ Then he started to go into more and more detail as the list went on. _"Shiny hair that smells like coconut, kind eyes that calm me down when I'm angry. . ."_ He smiled as he listed everything that he liked about her. When he was finished with his comparison, Rachel's attributes took up both sides of the page.

Santana's column still only said, "hot" and "popular."

He was officially screwed.

* * *

Rachel practically sashayed to her front door after Jesse had dropped her off. She couldn't believe the night she'd had! After they had finished singing, he took her out to an amazing restaurant outside of town. They had talked about everything they liked at dinner: glee, singing, theatre, visiting New York. They had so much in common! After dinner, he took her to a park for a stroll. They walked around holding hands and kissed under the stars, despite the cold. It was very romantic, and Rachel had never been treated like such a lady before in her life!

She entered her house and kissed her dads on the cheek. She ran up to her room to change into some comfy clothes and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

Jesse had her completely smitten. It was her first real date with a boy! Well, she had been bowling with Finn once before, but this was different. This was spontaneous and new. She wasn't the one who did the chasing, _he_ was the one who was interested in her. It made her feel damn good about herself, and she couldn't wait to tell. . .Finn. . .

Uh-oh.

What was she going to tell him? She had to tell him the truth; she knew how much he hated being lied to. But why did this all somehow feel like a betrayal?

She hadn't thought about Finn all night long. Normally he was always on her mind in some way or another. But since she had met Jesse in the auditorium earlier that day, she hadn't thought of Finn once.

She had an epiphany. The idea shook her to the core.

It was actually happening.

She was finally starting to get over Finn.

This was a good thing. She had a date with Jesse already planned for Friday, and Finn had his girlfriend as well. She smiled and flopped onto her bed, picking up her cell phone.

She needed to call her best friend and tell him the good news.

Rachel Berry had a boyfriend.

* * *

Finn was pacing around his bedroom, re-reading his list for the fifth time and cursing himself for his complete foolishness and lack of common sense. Why couldn't he have realized this all before? The next time he had a thing for a girl, he was writing out a list like this one. It had told him in ten minutes what he had been ignoring since September.

He was in love with his best friend.

He was pulled out of his hysteria when his phone rang. He knew it was Rachel before he even picked it up.

"Rach?"

"Hey, what's up?" Why didn't he ever realize how much better he felt after he heard her voice?

"Nothing much, you?" _Yeah, nothing much, just having a nervous breakdown over you, but it's no big deal. . ._

"I have the best news! I, Rachel Berry, have a boyfriend!" He felt like he had been punched in the face. Now this mystery guy was her boyfriend!?!

"A boyfriend?" His voice cracked on the word, and he cleared out his throat. "Who?"

"Well, his name is Jesse. I just met him today, so we're not officially dating yet, but we have another date planned for Friday! I'm so excited!" Finn on the other hand, could not share her level of excitement at the idea. But he needed to be there for her, the way she was always there for him. _Be supportive!_

"_Another_ date?"

"Well yeah, he took me out to dinner tonight, and then we went walking around the park. He was a real gentleman. He said he really liked me. We even sang together." He wasn't going to ask what they had sung; he didn't want to pour salt in an open wound.

"Who is this kid? How did you meet him?"

"Well, you might not like this part. . . but he's the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. You're going to meet him tomorrow, I think." He wanted to scream. She was dating the lead of their rival team! Now he _really_ felt like she was cheating on him in a weird, show-choir way. But he wouldn't let her know how he was feeling. _Be supportive, Finn, your friend needs you! Don't be a dick!_

"Are you sure you can trust this guy, Rach? We don't know anything about him. You could get hurt." It was true, and if anything happened to her, he was the one who would be doing the hurting. . .

"Finn, you're sweet, but I think I can handle a sixteen year old boy." She laughed and paused for a second. "You're not mad at me are you?" For a second, he didn't know what to say. Yeah, he was angry, but he had no reason to be. This was all his fault anyway; he was sure of it. He was too dumb for his own good sometimes, and he let the best thing in his life slip right through his fingers.

He was more mad at himself.

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm happy for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"Okay, good. I can't believe this is actually happening! I am so happy Finn, thanks for listening!" He had to smile at the optimism he heard in her voice. He couldn't help himself. Even when he was feeling like the world was out to get him, Rachel still found a way to make him smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, I need to ask you for a favor!" The damn Spanish essay! It was practically her fault he forgot his textbook, and he needed her help.

"What's up?"

"I never wrote Shuester's essay on Dalí and it was due two weeks ago. Can you help me during lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, but in return you have to stay with me after practice tomorrow and work on our solos." Alone time singing with Rachel? It hardly sounded like a compromise; he was getting more from this favor than she was!

"Deal."

"See you tomorrow, Finn. Sweet dreams!" He couldn't help the sadness he felt while saying goodbye to her. Now that he knew how he truly felt about her, his emotions were running wild!

"Good night, Rachel." He hung up the phone and fell forward onto his bed so that his face landed onto the pillow. He crumpled up the list he'd made and tossed it toward the garbage.

He sighed into his pillow. He didn't need that list anymore. It didn't matter now.

Rachel had a boyfriend. Finn had a girlfriend. They were both moving on.

So why did it make him feel like shit?

* * *

Rachel fell asleep quickly that night. She was exhausted-both physically and emotionally- from the whirlwind of events that took place that day. She fell into a deep sleep and, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a dream. . .

She normally dreamed of Finn. That was the one place she allowed her subconscious to entertain her fantasies of them together. She was used to the dreams by now. This time was different, though.

Jesse was there, too.

She walked toward the two boys, each with their right arm outstretched toward her. She didn't know who's hand to take when she approached them. They were both so good-looking and their eyes were so sad. She reached out for both of their hands and they took hers, trapping her in-between their bodies. Jesse turned her around to face him and started to plant kisses down her jaw and face. Finn held her around her waist from behind and pulled her hair aside so he could suck and kiss the skin on her neck. Their hands were _everywhere_. She was melting in-between the two boys, unable to think coherently. Finn started to hold her tighter and pull her away when Jesse tightened his grip on her as well. Finn let go of her and Jesse pulled her from him, and started to lead her away, holding her by the waist. She turned around to look at Finn and the look on his face broke her heart.

"What's the matter Rachel? Don't you love me anymore?" She didn't say anything. Jesse continued to lead her away, and Finn dropped to his knees and disappeared.

She woke up, almost screaming.

She had jumped the gun.

She definitely wasn't over Finn yet.

* * *

It took Finn a hell of a lot longer to fall asleep that night than Rachel, because he couldn't stop his mind from racing a mile a minute. He tossed and turned, and no matter how comfortable he was, he couldn't get the image of Rachel kissing Jesse out of his head. He couldn't forget how happy she'd sounded on the phone, talking to him about another guy. He couldn't forget how he had ignored his feelings for so long and now he was in love with her. When he finally fell asleep, he had two dreams.

The first dream was him and Rachel on the stage. He knew this dream well. He'd had it many times before. He and Rachel were sitting on a picnic blanket; small airplane cups of virgin cosmos lay discarded on the spare pillows. He leaned over her and started to kiss her but, this time, there was no need for The Mailman. All of a sudden, his normal dream started to change. The Vocal Adrenaline team came out of nowhere and started to sing _Rehab_. Jesse danced across the stage and picked Rachel up off of the blanket. He twirled her around and out of his sight, leaving him alone in the auditorium with his boner.

The second dream was about Santana. He was feeling her boobs, the farthest he had gotten with her so far. In his dream, it was a lot easier to admit that he was intimidated by Santana and wasn't ready to have sex with her yet. She was straddling his lap and her short Cheerios skirt was pulled up above her waist so he could see her red panties. She was completely topless and her long brown hair was swinging in it's ponytail as he continued to touch her naked skin. He looked up at her face, and she started to change right in front of his eyes. The red skirt became plaid. The red polyester panties became white cotton. The skin tone lightened a few shades. Santana's hair fell down and her face started to morph into the one person who's boobs he _really _wanted to touch.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he stared at her naked chest like it was made of gold. She was so beautiful. And in his dreams, she was _his_. He pulled her body to him and buried his face in the crevice between her breasts. Her skin felt so nice; it was soft and smooth like silk. He needed to taste her skin. He started to lick her breasts in long laps, paying close attention to her nipples. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. The feeling of her nails on his scalp set his blood on fire, and he attached his mouth to one of her nipples and started to suck. She arched her body and rubbed his neck and back with her free hands. He switched from one breast to the other and she sighed blissfully. He grabbed her by the ass and held her like his life depended on it. She started to grind up against his crotch. He started to lower his hands on her ass to pull off her panties, when something started to shake him out of his dream.

He started to feel funny, strange, _excited_. . .

He woke up from his intense fantasy and automatically knew what had happened. He'd had a wet dream about Rachel. He came in his boxers and all over his bed sheets from his erotic dream about his best friend. He was sticky, hard, and embarrassed as hell.

He looked at the clock. It was already almost 6:30 anyway, and he had to be at morning drills in forty-five minutes.

He peeled himself off of his bed and wrapped up his sheets. He carried them downstairs to the laundry room and put them in the washing machine. He went upstairs and took a shower.

In the shower, he tried to use all of his willpower not to jerk-off, but he did anyway; thinking about his wet dream and the way it felt to suck on Rachel's tits. . .

How was he going to be able to look at Rachel in the face all day knowing he's already come twice in one morning, just from dreaming about her?

_Moving on my ass_, he thought to himself. _I'm screwed._

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I love writing about dreams, anything can happen!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	3. Meet and Greet

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Oh man, I loved writing about Rachel's dream! Finn's was sexy too, but I love any scenario where Rachel is sandwiched in-between two hotties! I encourage it even! She deserves it! LOL :)

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter Three: Meet-and-Greet

* * *

Finn tapped his pen against his notebook in frustration, and he felt Rachel kick his leg under the table. He looked up at her innocently and she frowned.

"Write something Finn! It's bad enough the essay won't be typed, but you have to write something about Dalí!" She whispered furiously and was afraid the librarian would come over to them again and quiet them. Ms. Perkins had been around three times already because of Finn's loud complaints about the essay he had barely started writing. Neither of them wanted her to come around again. She smelled like cats and moth balls.

"What should I write? How am I going to translate 'His art looks like you're on an acid trip' in Spanish?" She looked like she wanted to laugh but remained serious.

"I printed up these Wikipedia pages for you, Finn. I know I can't condone plagiarism, but you could at least get an idea about him from these." He looked down at the printed pages and furrowed his brow. This guy painted some weird shit. He opened up his textbook and turned to the glossary to look up the word 'trippy.' It wasn't there.

He looked up at Rachel. She had her head buried in her math book, working on some homework. It was probably homework that wasn't due for a week, but Rachel had a work ethic like no one else he knew their age. She was really something else.

His gaze wandered lower to her chest, and he could barely contain the groan that tried to escape his lips. The dream he'd had about her was still weighing heavily on his mind, and he was struggling to fight off the images of her bare chest and the feel of her body wrapped around him. He cursed the tightness in his pants. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He'd never felt so out of control around her before. He could barely focus on anything.

Especially the damn Spanish essay that he owed Schuester. _Focus on the essay, dammit, and not on Rachel. You have a girlfriend!_

That was another problem he had. What was he going to do about Santana? He really should break up with her now that he was sure he felt nothing toward her at all. But part of him needed her as a buffer. To put up the illusion that he was still a cool and popular stud.

He wanted to bang his head on the table.

A stud was the last thing he felt like.

Right now he felt like an awkward teenager who hated his girlfriend and couldn't control his boner around his best friend.

He stared down at his unfinished Dalí essay.

He wasn't a religious guy, but he was starting to wonder if there was someone up there who liked to watch him suffer.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Mr. Schuester took one look at his unfinished, scribbled essay and gave him one more night to finish it and type it out. He almost hugged the man; if he failed Spanish he would be out of basketball _and_ glee and Mr. Schuester knew it. That was pretty much the only reason he was letting Finn slide with an essay that was so late.

When glee came around, he sat with Santana in the choir room. Rachel came over to him and sat on his other side. He looked down. He was trapped in-between both sets of boobs from his dreams.

Someone out there really _was_ out to get him.

Mr. Schuester came into the room with a woman he had never seen before. They both stood in front of the room, and Mr. Schuester cleared his throat.

"Hey everyone, today we have something special planned for today's rehearsal. This woman next to me is Shelby. She is the faculty advisor for Vocal Adrenaline." At this most of the glee kids started to look worried. They all remembered what had happened the last time they met their competition. Their set-lists and ideas were stolen right from under them!

"Now, we all remember what happened the last time we met with our competition. Which is why today is so important. I will let Shelby explain. Shelby?" With that the woman stepped forward. Finn was a little shocked- she was very beautiful. She even looked a bit like an older version of Rachel. . .

"Well, I just wanted to say that it is an honor to finally meet you all. I heard about what had happened to your team during Sectionals, and I wanted to come here to clear the air. There is no reason why we can't all be friendly and still compete in a fair way. I brought my team over here to meet you all today. A meet-and-greet if you will. No singing. Today will be the day we meet as people. Then at Regionals, we can meet again as competitors." She smiled and Mr. Schuester shared her enthusiasm. Finn could feel the tension ease out of his fellow gleeks.

The team for Vocal Adrenaline started to enter the choir room. The other kids from New Directions got up and started to mingle with them. Finn noticed Jesse enter the room. He saw him scan the crowd and walk right over to where he and Santana were still sitting with Rachel.

"Rachel, hey!" He came up to her and pulled her in for a hug. Finn had to restrain himself from pulling her away from him. Santana started to stare daggers at them.

"Hey Jesse! I want you to meet my best friend and his girlfriend, Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez." Santana's response was barely a snort and Finn stood up and shook his hand. _Be civil, he's your best friend's boyfriend, even if you are in love with her. . ._

"Nice to meet you, dude." He wanted to hate Jesse but he couldn't. He actually seemed like a decent guy.

"Yeah, the same." They broke apart and Jesse put his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Santana stayed seated and started to text on her phone, oblivious to the conversation. Jesse leaned over to say something to Rachel.

"So which one is he? The guy you were singing about yesterday? Do I have to break some skulls for you?" He said casually. Rachel's face became flushed and she leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Jesse looked up and over to the far side of the room and said, "Mohawk guy, huh? Looks like a prick anyway, babe." She smiled timidly and looked at Finn for a split second before walking away.

"I have to ask Mr. Schuester something, I'll be right back."

Finn was puzzled. What did Jesse mean, the guy she was singing about yesterday? And why would she sing about Puck? He hadn't even seen them talk since before Sectionals. He looked down at Santana, and she was still distracted by her phone. He turned to Jesse and tried to act natural.

"Hey Jesse, what was Rachel singing about again?" Jesse turned to him and frowned.

"Yeah, When I met her yesterday, I found her singing all alone at the piano in your auditorium. She was singing a really sad song about not being able to let go of a guy. And she said she was singing about someone she'd had a thing for in Glee club. I felt bad for her. She's too nice of a girl to be ignored like that. But you should know how she feels better than anyone, right? You're her best friend!" Jesse smiled obliviously while Finn was shocked into silence.

He knew exactly who she was singing about and it definitely wasn't Puck.

It was _him_.

He willed his limbs to move again when he saw Rachel walking back over to them. She stood next to Jesse and looked at Finn shyly. Jesse clapped his hands together and smiled.

"I have an idea!" Rachel and Finn looked at Jesse expectantly and even Santana looked up from her cell phone. "Tomorrow, the four of us will go on a double date!" Rachel and Finn both shared the same expression of disbelief and Santana looked horrified. Finn was the first person to snap out of his stupor.

"That would be a great idea, Jesse. But tomorrow Santana and I have a basketball game."

"Well, that's even better, Rachel and I can cheer you on at the game and we can all meet up afterwards for dinner. What do you say?" He looked at Finn for his response and Finn spared a glance at Santana. She looked like she would rather get her teeth pulled. He didn't care one bit. The more time with Rachel, the better.

"That sounds great! It's on!" Both Santana and Rachel now shared the same looks of horror and Finn smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Rachel stared at the boys with something akin to horror. How did she wind up in this mess?

She had thought of nothing but Finn and Jesse and her dream all day. She was torn. She had been in love with Finn since the very beginning and now there was someone else who was interested in her. And they both happened to be alarmingly cute and extremely talented.

And they were haunting her dreams and making her feel all hot and bothered in the middle of school.

Now she had to go on a date with the both of them? Sure, Santana would be there, but it's not like they would have anything to talk about.

She would be stuck in-between the friend she loved and the boy she could see herself falling for.

What happened to the time when she couldn't even get a boy to look at her?!?

Jesse stayed and talked with them for a little while longer and then asked Rachel to introduce him to the other members of the team. She felt bad for leaving Finn, but he had Santana, and they still had to stay and practice their solos like he had promised.

She walked Jesse around the room and introduced him to the other glee kids. When she introduced him to Mercedes and Tina, they both gave her a thumbs up as they were walking away. Her other glee friends were supporting her to move on, but no matter what she did, she still couldn't get Finn out of her head.

When Vocal Adrenaline was ready to leave, Jesse pulled her out into the hallway so they could have a minute alone. He kissed her deeply and it left her shaking in her knee-length socks. They made out some more, and she even felt him slip his tongue into her mouth. She liked that _a lot._ "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll call you." Jesse looked at her softly and she couldn't resist his charms. He kissed her again, and she found herself melting in his arms. She might still have a thing for Finn, but Jesse sure could leave her lightheaded.

She walked back into the choir room, hoping that Finn couldn't tell she had just been making out. He was the only one left in the room when she returned. The other glee kids took off after VA left.

"So, what did you think of Jesse?" She needed to know what he thought. He was her best friend and his opinion counted more than anyone else's. Finn shrugged his shoulders and looked a bit sad.

"He seems like an okay guy, I guess." He looked like he was mad at himself for saying that. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked down into her eyes and the look on his face made her pause.

He looked so sad, like someone had just kicked his puppy. "You like him don't you?" She didn't know what to say. It looked like he was in pain. She didn't want to be the one to hurt him even more.

"Yeah I like him. I like him a lot." She saw his shoulders hunch over and he frowned deeply. He started to pull away from her and her grip on his hand tightened. "But. . ." He looked up, waiting for her to continue. "I liked you first."

She had no idea what had possessed her to say what she had. But she'd done it. It was out in the open. She had probably ruined the best friendship she'd ever had, but she couldn't just stand there and see him look so sad. It reminded her way too much of her dream, and the way he had looked at her when he said she didn't love him anymore.

She didn't have a second to process his reaction because she found herself immediately in his arms and a foot off of the floor. He had picked her up and crushed her body to his chest. He captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He readjusted her weight in his arms, and held her tightly by the waist. She felt like her body was on fire. Like her nerves were firing off bolts of electricity that singed her skin.

It was nothing like kissing Jesse. Sure, he had left her feeling lightheaded, but this kiss made her feel electric. Sexy. Fierce.

This kiss made her want to rip off her clothes and have her way with Finn.

She had never felt like this before. It was just like she had felt in her dream; sandwiched between the two hottest boys she had ever seen, kissing her and sucking on her skin. . .

Finn started to kiss her more deeply and urgently than before. With her body held flush against him, she realized the effect she was having on him. The electricity inside of her burned and she was momentarily scared of her body's reaction. She pulled her lips away from his, and he started to suck on the skin of her neck, just like in her dream. Once she was away from him for a second, she was able to think more clearly. In her moment of clarity, she remembered that Finn had a girlfriend and she was seeing someone as well. . .

"Finn. . ." It sounded more like a moan than an attempt to get his attention. "Finn, stop. . ."

He pulled away from her and frowned, "Why?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend, and it's not right." He placed her back down and stepped away from her. He looked angry.

"You just met the guy. And I hate my girlfriend. I never should have started dating her in the first place."

"And that makes it acceptable? What are we doing? You're my best friend." He looked like he was slapped in the face. He made a move to say something, but instead he walked over to his chair and grabbed his backpack. He walked towards the door and called out behind him to Rachel before he left the room.

"We can practice at lunch tomorrow, if you want. If not, I'll see you at our double date."

He left her alone in the room, lightheaded and frazzled from two intense kisses with two intense boys. She stood there for a whole minute before she could snap out of her trance.

She never thought she would ever be caught in-between two boys she cared about before.

She never thought it would make her feel so strange, either.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

Who is looking forward to the Jesse/Rachel/Finn love triangle? MEEEEEE!!!!*hops up and down*

Oh, and the person who likes to see Finn suffer. . .is The Minsk. Boy needs to learn a lesson! I love him to death though, it's for his own good!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	4. Double Date

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: I have a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a racy story. **Citrus Alert**

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter Four: Double Date

* * *

Finn typed furiously on his computer, finishing up the final touches of his essay on Salvador Dalí. Thanks to the papers Rachel printed and translation-dot-com, he was hoping to at least get a C. Maybe even a C+!

He saved the document and printed it out. He looked at the clock and frowned when he realized how late it was. He had a big day tomorrow: morning drills, a basketball game and a double date with Jesse and Rachel.

He let his head fall forward and it landed on his desk with a thud. He felt like a jerk for walking out on Rachel that afternoon. He'd just been so angry when he heard her say they were friends. He didn't want to be just friends with her anymore! He wanted her all to himself. He needed to apologize, though. He needed to know she wasn't mad.

He picked up his phone and called her. He hoped it wasn't too late and she was still awake. She picked up on the third ring.

"Finn?" She didn't sound sleepy, so he was sure he didn't wake her.

"Hey, Rach."

"What's up? It's late."

"I wanted to say I was sorry about walking out on you today after, you know, we kissed." He paused, feeling awkward. "I shouldn't have kissed you." For a moment she didn't say anything. Then he heard her footsteps and she whispered into the phone.

"Do you want to come over? My dad's are asleep."

Whoa. That was the last thing he'd expected her to say in response to his apology. Should he really go to her house in the middle of the night when he couldn't be in a room with her without getting a hard-on?

He already had his shoes on before he told her 'yes'.

* * *

This wasn't the first time Rachel had invited Finn over when her dads were sleeping. Back when Finn was still deep in his depression over Quinn and Baby Drizzle (She didn't know why he had called her that, but the name stuck with her), he had needed to talk to her many times in the middle of the night. Her house had a private entrance to their basement, back when her dads used to rent the basement out as an apartment. They'd had a few unruly tenants, so now it was an area where her dads hosted meetings, like the Neighborhood Watch or their monthly book club. It was still completely furnished.

Rachel went into the basement and unlocked the back door waiting for Finn to arrive. She was nervous. She was still reeling from their kiss that afternoon, and she had been thinking about the two boys all evening long.

She didn't know how to choose between them. Jesse was so sweet to her and he genuinely cared about her. They might have only known each other for two days, but in her experience, this was the best relationship she'd ever had with a boy. No lying, no manipulating, no heartbreak. He liked her for who she was and he wasn't aware of her status at school. His kisses were soft and passionate, and they left her breathless. . .

Finn, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Their relationship had been so tumultuous she couldn't even keep track of the ups and downs. But she couldn't deny the way she still felt for him, even if he had treated her poorly in the past. She had forgiven him for all that a long time ago, anyway. But now she was afraid that they couldn't even go back to being just friends. It was like they had crossed a line with their kiss in the choir room. It was too good, too powerful, too electric. . .

Then she got a wicked thought after dinner. A truly evil, wicked thought that made her do a double-take in the mirror to make sure she wasn't possessed and sporting demon horns.

What if she could have _both_ of them?

It was that dream from last night, coupled with the kisses she received from them in the afternoon. It was turning her into a sex freak. She thought of nothing but both boys all day. Their hands on her skin. Their kisses on her lips. Their bodies pushed up against her. It was making her hormones surge in a way she had never felt in her young life.

She realized, in shock, that she was _horny_.

Finn and Jesse would be the death of sweet, virginal Rachel Berry; she had a feeling in her gut.

It was too hard to resist them. She had been so deprived of attention from the opposite gender her entire life and now she was feeling it from all sides. She couldn't deny that she wanted them both.

A light tap on the glass snapped her out of her fantasies and Finn opened the door. He entered the basement apartment and walked straight over to the couch and sat down. She sat down next to him. She placed a finger over her mouth to motion him to stay as quiet as possible, and he took off his coat and got comfortable.

"I'm sorry it's so late. I'm glad you invited me over, though."

"We should really talk in person; it's so much better than using technology." He nodded and gave Rachel a once over. Her face burned under his intense gaze. She felt the electricity from that afternoon blaze through her body again, and she was very aware of the fact that she was not wearing a bra at the moment. Her tiny pajama shorts and tight tank top also left little to the imagination.

She really should have changed before he came over. It was like she was inviting trouble.

Maybe she wanted a little bit of trouble, though.

"I called originally to say I was sorry for kissing you." He was leaning down over her and she wanted so badly to kiss him again. She felt wanton, like those women in the movies who threw themselves at men.

She was about ready to throw herself at Finn _right now_.

"But I take it back. I'm not sorry anymore. I'm glad we kissed. I'm glad you know how I feel. I don't want us to be just friends anymore, Rachel. It's not enough." She knew exactly what he meant. It wasn't enough for her, either.

"I know, Finn. But we're both seeing other people."

"I don't care. I can't stand Santana. I only got with her so people would stop calling me 'Adam Lambert'."

"But I like Jesse. Don't you get it? You might not care about hurting Santana, but I care about hurting Jesse." With this, it finally looked like a light bulb clicked in his head. He pouted like a child.

"I really fucked things up, didn't I? I couldn't see what was right in front of me this entire time. And now it's too late." He looked so sad. He was too beautiful to look this sad. . .

"It's not too late, Finn." She looked at him and he stopped pouting. He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt Jesse, and I like him. But I want you, too."

He looked down at her with lusty eyes, and the electricity in her body crackled with pleasure. He placed his hand on the side of her face and let it fall onto her neck. He traced a line towards her shoulder with his fingers and felt the bare skin with a light caress. His touch felt blissful. He planted kisses up and down the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulder. He lifted her up and onto his lap as he leaned back against the couch and let her fall forwards onto his chest. His face was flushed, his eyes were unfocused, and his hands were on her body.

She had never felt more powerful before in her life. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

He attacked her with kisses that left her lips feeling bruised. He held onto her waist and she felt a fire building deep inside her, burning hotter than the electricity she had previously felt with Finn before. She leaned into his embrace even more and could feel him through the thin fabric of her sleep-shorts.

The feeling of him made the heat spread through her like wildfire and she started to move her hips against him. She was shocked at how pleasurable it really felt. She was losing herself in the feeling, fast.

His hands started to move under her shirt. She gasped when she felt his hands on her skin. His hands caressed the skin of her back and her waist. They moved up towards her chest while she continued to grind against him. She leaned into his touch. She wanted to feel his hands everywhere.

Right before he was about to touch her breast, though, he froze underneath her. His hands went back to her waist and stopped her from grinding against him. His face was flushed and his breathing was heavy. He looked up at her with lust burning in his eyes. She wanted to feel his hands on her again. She bit her lip in frustration.

"What's the matter?" He looked flustered. He started to stutter out pronouns.

"I. . .we. . .you. . ." He cleared his throat. "I mean. . .we need to stop . . .doing that . . .or _else_. . ." He left the sentence hanging in the air. She figured out pretty quickly what he meant. She could still feel him underneath her, hard and warm.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." He kissed her again. She felt _it _twitch underneath her and the heat blazed through her once again.

"Never apologize for making me feel this way." She smiled and climbed off of him.

"It's really late. I think you should get going." He nodded and straightened himself out. He got his coat and kissed her one last time before he left.

"Goodnight, Rachel. See you on our double date tomorrow."

She frowned as she locked the door.

She had a feeling this double date would be the most awkward double date in the history of double dating.

* * *

Finn left Rachel's house in a hazy mess of emotions. He had no idea what had just happened. She had said she liked Jesse, but she'd also allowed them to get all hot and heavy with each other. He didn't understand. All he knew at the moment was that he couldn't wait to get home to jerk-off. And he was worried that he should start wearing condoms to sleep.

He predicted wet dreams in his future.

His subconscious did not disappoint. It assailed him with images of Rachel in her basement.

He had never seen her in so little clothing, ever. Her tank top was so short and so tight, he couldn't help but slip his hands underneath it. And he knew for sure that she wasn't wearing a bra- he would have felt it. He had gotten pretty close to touching her boobs. Her skin was softer than he had ever imagined, and the way she had rubbed herself up against him almost made him lose it altogether. . .

He woke up in the morning positive that his dirty dream about Rachel would produce the same results as the night before. He was pleasantly surprised to wake up unsticky. Hard as hell, but unsticky.

He spent all day trying to avoid Santana. She had sent him numerous text messages throughout the day trying to get out of their plans, but he said she had to be there. He would not be going on that double date alone.

When school was over, he was in the gym running drills with the team before the game. He saw Rachel and Jesse in the stands, cheering him on. They were holding hands. He tried to ignore the jealousy that burned through him. Just last night she was in his arms and grinding up against him, and today she was holding hands with Jesse.

And they all had a date together tonight. It was like the perfect storm of double dates.

Finn found it monumentally difficult to focus on the game when he could see Rachel and Jesse in the stands out of the corner of his eyes. He had his arm wrapped around her and, during the breaks in the game, they would kiss. _PDA, much?_

What the hell was Rachel doing to him? This was like torture!

After the game, Rachel and Jesse waited outside of the locker room for Finn while he showered and changed. Jesse gave him a high five and congratulated him on making all of his foul shots. Finn wanted nothing but to rip Rachel out of the guy's arms, but he couldn't deny that Jesse was a genuinely good person. If the situation were any different, he was sure Jesse would make a good buddy.

They walked over to where the Cheerios were to get Santana and head out for their date. When they walked over to her, Brittany was tagging along. Finn let out a sigh of frustration.

"Santana, this is supposed to be a double date. Brittany can't come tonight." With this Santana looked furious and stared daggers at both Jesse and Rachel.

"If you expect me to sit through dinner tonight and be civil, Brittany better be there. I'm not going unless she is!" Her hands were crossed over her chest and Brittany started to nod her head. Finn looked like he wanted to start yelling. Jesse stepped forward to act as moderator.

"Hey, it's cool. One more person won't hurt. Brittany is it? I'm Jesse, we met yesterday." Brittany shook his hand and smiled and Santana smirked at Finn. Finn shrugged his shoulders and turned around to head for the parking lot.

He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Interesting" was an understatement.

This date was downright weird.

The five of them had all set out in two cars: Finn was driving the Cheerios, and Rachel and Jesse took their own car. They drove out to TGIFriday's and the wait for a table for five people was well over an hour. They didn't want to go to the Olive Garden because Finn, Santana, and Brittany had eaten there the other night. There weren't very many good restaurants in Lima that weren't expensive, and no one felt like leaving town. That's when Brittany got an idea.

"Santana's parent's are out of town. Why don't we go back to her house and order some food?" Santana looked as if she didn't want to share that tidbit of information, but Brittany let it slip and it was their best option.

"Fine. Follow Finn's car. We'll watch a movie or something."

And that is how they all ended up on Santana Lopez's large and luxurious couch, watching a movie together in the dark, eating pizza.

Jesse sat on the far left of the couch next to Rachel. She was sandwiched in-between him and Finn. He was sitting next to Santana and she was sitting next to Brittany.

What they couldn't all realize in the dark was they they were all playing footsie with each other.

Jesse and Rachel were holding hands while her head was resting on his shoulder. Finn was lightly stroking the skin on Rachel's thigh by the hem of her skirt. Rachel had her free hand on Finn's knee. Santana had one hand on Finn's arm, and the other up Brittany's skirt. Brittany was doing nothing; she was really enjoying the movie and the pizza.

And no one noticed anything at all.

About halfway through the movie, Santana and Brittany got up and started to walk out of the living room.

"We'll be right back. I have to talk about something with Brit in private." Finn just shrugged and let them leave. He looked over to Rachel and she was still resting her head on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse turned his head to hers and they started to kiss softly. It was still dark in the room, but he could at least tell they were kissing. He was jealous. He wanted to kiss Rachel too. He still couldn't understand what she was doing to him. One minute they're making out and the next minute she's with Jesse.

He felt a bit used. Then he remembered that he was using Santana, and instead of making him feel better, it made him feel even worse.

It was like a vicious cycle.

He stood up to go to the bathroom. Rachel and Jesse continued to kiss.

He walked down the hallway and used the bathroom. On the way back to the living room, he heard noises coming from Santana's bedroom. They didn't sound like they were talking; they sounded like they were. . .moaning?

He opened up the door and walked in on Santana and Brittany completely topless, sitting on Santana's bed. Brittany was straddling Santana's lap on her knees with her skirt pulled up and she didn't have any underwear on. Santana's hand was right by her crotch, and it looked like she was fingering her. . .

Oh. My. GOD.

"Finn! Get the fuck out!" Santana screamed and threw a pillow right at his head. It knocked some sense into him, and he turned around and ran out of the room.

_Screw this! I am out of here! _He thought frantically as he ran into the foyer and threw on his shoes. Rachel and Jesse came out of the living room when they heard Santana screaming. Rachel took one look at Finn and knew something was wrong.

"Finn, what happened?"

He just shook his head and grabbed his coat. Santana came out of her bedroom in a bathrobe and he guessed Brittany was still in bed waiting for her to return.

"Alright, freak parade, out of my house. Date's over!" Santana left no room for discussion and Rachel and Jesse grabbed their things and walked out of the house. Finn turned to her and frowned.

"So did you really want to date me at all, or was it just a cover so no one found out about Brittany?" She shrugged her shoulders and frowned.

"What do you think?" He knew the truth. All the times Brittany tagged along on their dates. Brittany wasn't the third wheel.

He was. He was the buffer for Santana and Brittany, just like she was the buffer for his popularity.

They had both used each other. The cycle continues.

"So what do we tell people?"

"As long as you don't say anything about Brit, I'll tell people you broke up with me. I'll make you sound really manly, I promise. You won't go back to being called 'Lance Bass.'" He knew he couldn't really trust her, but he had the one piece of information she'd been trying to hide, so he had something to use against her. If any other version of the story got out, he would be the one to ruin her. And she knew it. He held out a hand and she shook it begrudgingly. He put on his coat and left the house.

Rachel and Jesse were still waiting outside of Santana's house. They didn't want to leave without talking to Finn. Rachel needed to make sure he was alright.

Finn walked over to their car and Jesse clapped him on the shoulder.

"Tough break, man. But you could do a lot better. She wasn't the sweetest girl I'd ever met." He shrugged and looked down at Rachel. She looked upset.

"Are you going to be okay?" _Nothing will be okay until I have you in my arms. . ._

"Can I call you later?" She nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Good night, dude." Jesse held out his hand and Finn shook it.

"Get home safe, guys."

He stood in front of Santana's house and watched Jesse help Rachel into the car. He stood there as they drove away, leaving him alone in the cold. He was still a little numb from the shock.

He went to his car and started to drive home.

He realized that he was single again and free from Santana. He almost did a little dance in his seat.

Then he remembered that Rachel had left with Jesse, and they could be doing _anything_ right now. It was still pretty early.

He sighed. He could never catch a break.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I really want Santana and Brittany to rock McKinely as the lesbian cheerleading power couple. And I want Kurt to get a boyfriend too. Glee needs more Gay couples!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	5. Flip Flop

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: **Citrus Alert** This is the smuttiest story I've ever written. There's more smut than plot development in this chapter. But the smut is important to the story! I promise!

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter Five: Flip-Flop

* * *

Rachel sat in the passenger's seat of Jesse's car, twirling her hair nervously. She was worried about Finn. Sure, she knew he really didn't care all much about Santana, but she still wanted to talk to him so he could sort out his feelings. It's what they always did.

Or at least it was what they used to do when they were just friends and not making out with each other every second they were alone.

What was she doing? She was bouncing from one boy to another. She never thought she would ever be _that_ girl. The girl who could hop from one guy to the next.

She looked over at Jesse. He was so handsome and sweet. He'd had her completely smitten all day. She hadn't been able to resist his kisses at the basketball game or on Santana's couch. She had literally been making out with Jesse while Finn was sitting right next to her. She didn't even think she was capable of that kind of deceit.

But it didn't stop her from secretly hoping that her dads weren't home yet.

When Jesse pulled up in front of her house, she didn't see her father's black sedan. She told Jesse to park the car a few houses down, and she led him around the back of her house to the private stairs and entrance to the basement. She opened the door and she and Jesse put down their things. Before she could even ask him if he wanted a drink, she found himself in his arms. He led them over to the couch and sat them down, crushing his lips to her in a searing kiss.

His hands massaged and caressed her body and Rachel lost herself in the feeling of being in Jesse's arms. They sat on her couch for a while, just making out and holding each other. After a while the kisses became more urgent and passionate. They held each other tightly and she reached to pull off his shirt. They pulled apart and his shirt flew off and onto the floor. He reached for the buttons of her cardigan, and she helped him open the tiny buttons. She took off the cardigan and he reached under her blouse to touch her skin. His other hand felt her thigh and she felt it creeping up toward her panties. She paused and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"N-nothing. It's just. . . a little fast. . . you know. We haven't known each other for long, and I just feel a little overwhelmed." The truth was that she wasn't ready to be that intimate with Jesse yet.

She'd always wanted Finn to be her first.

He frowned a little bit and pulled his shirt back on.

"Okay, I understand." He still looked annoyed, though. "But, I really like you Rachel. I want you to be my girlfriend, officially."

Uh-oh. She didn't know if she could do this. If she made things official with Jesse, then fooling around with Finn would be an even greater betrayal than what she was already doing now. She opened her mouth to say something, when her phone rang loudly and distracted her. Jesse grimaced while she walked over to answer it.

It was Finn.

"Finn? What's up?"

"I need to see you." His voice was urgent and she was worried about him. But Jesse was still here. . .

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I never went home. I've been driving around town and I don't think I should be on the roads anymore. I need to talk to you. _Please,_ Rachel." His voice was pleading and she knew she couldn't say 'no' to him. He needed her too much right now.

"Okay. I'll call you back in five minutes." He said goodbye and hung up.

She turned around to Jesse. He did not look happy.

"I think you should go, Jesse. Finn needs me right now." His normally kind face was full of anger.

"We were in the middle of something, Rachel. I just asked you to be my girlfriend!"

"I know, and I'm sorry we can't talk about that more. But right now, I'm really worried about my best friend. He needs me."

Jesse started to look at her suspiciously. "Are you sure he's just your friend, Rachel? You sure care about him an awful lot for me to believe that you two are completely platonic." She burned with shame under his gaze but tried to use her fabulous acting skills to cover it up.

"Listen, tonight was a really messed up night. I watched my best friend get dumped, and he needs to talk things out with me. I have to be there for him. Tomorrow night we can go out again and talk about becoming official. I can't think straight right now. I'm too worried about him. _Please_, try to understand."

He looked at her like he really didn't want to believe her, but he nodded and reached for his coat. He went up to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I really like you, Rachel. So, I'll see you tomorrow. If Finn is really as messed up as you think he is, tell him I hope he feels better." He turned around and walked out of her basement. She texted Finn and told him to make his way over and meet her in the basement.

She sighed. Jesse really was a good guy. She felt terrible about kicking him out.

But she was also really happy that Finn was on his way over.

* * *

Finn drove his car around town, willing time to move faster. Rachel told him he could call her later, but how much later? And the more time he allowed them to be alone together, the more time Jesse could be kissing her or touching her. He should be the only one allowed to do that! He couldn't help himself when he'd called her. He had tried to sound desperate on purpose. He wanted to get her to chase Jesse out of her house so he could come over. If she could manipulate Finn by flip-flopping from one guy to another, he could do the same and make her feel guilty about it.

He pulled up a few houses down, and noticed Jesse's car was still there. He sure made it to her house fast. He hadn't even received her phone call yet, and he was already here. He noticed Jesse walk toward his car. Finn burned with jealousy knowing that Jesse was here alone with Rachel the whole time he was driving around town. A few minutes later, he got a text from Rachel. He made sure no one was watching him as he walked around the back of the Berry household. He went down the stairs to the basement door. It was opened. He entered the basement and noticed Rachel on the couch, in just her skirt and blouse. Her bright cardigan was draped over the arm of the chair.

He sat down next to her. She placed her hand in his and he squeezed it. He looked into her eyes and was so happy to be there with her.

Even if she'd been with another guy about five minutes ago.

"Tell me what happened, Finn. Why did you and Santana break up?" He took a deep breath and looked into her deep, wise eyes. She still knew exactly how to get him to spill his guts and she wasn't even doing anything, really. He knew he shouldn't tell her about Santana and Brittany, but he had to get it off of his chest.

"Well, to make a long story short, Santana and Brittany are more than just friends. I saw them in the middle of doing. . .sexy. . .stuff with each other." He looked embarrassed as he remembered exactly what he walked in on. Two sexy cheerleaders, topless and fingering each other. Now that he had a second to think about it, it was pretty hot.

If only it hadn't happened to him. It had been his ex-girlfriend and her best friend!

He looked at Rachel and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She was actually speechless at the idea that Santana and Brittany were lesbians.

"Are you serious? Santana and Brittany?"

"Yeah. And you have to promise not to tell anyone. She made a deal with me. If I keep their secret, she'll tell people we broke up in a way that makes me look good." He rubbed his hands against his temples. "We were both using each other. She was using me so no one would know about Brittany, and I was using her so people would think I was cool. It was all a lie. Just like in my other relationship." Rachel started to rub his back. She felt terrible for him. She wanted to do something, anything to make him feel better.

"I'm really sorry, Finn. I wish things had worked out differently." He looked up at her and she really looked sympathetic to his situation. She always was. She was the neutral party he could talk to about anything.

But how could he talk to her about the way _she_ was making him feel?

"Me too." He looked at her and placed his hand in hers again. It was so soft. "I'm not really upset over it anymore, though. I have other things I need to talk about."

"What is it?" She looked at him so innocently. Did she not realize the game she was playing?

"You, Rachel. You, me, Jesse, and this weird, messed up triangle we have." She had the decency to look guilty. At least he knew she was aware of what she was doing to him.

"I know."

"I mean, last night we were all over each other, and today you were all over him. I don't know what's going on."

"I don't know either, Finn." She bit her lip and she placed her hands over her face. She started to cry. "He wants me to be his girlfriend. I don't think I can do this anymore." He took her hands from her face and held them in his. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Choose _me_, Rachel. _Please_. I need you." She started to cry even harder. She fell into his embrace and held onto his shirt for support.

"I don't know what to do, Finn." He looked down at her and couldn't resist her anymore. He wanted to kiss the tears off of her face. He wanted to hold her and touch her. He didn't even care that she hadn't even made a decision between him and Jesse, he needed her right that second. He wrapped his arms around her sobbing body, and lifted her face up toward him for a soft kiss. He could taste the salt on her lips, and he kissed the tears that were falling down her face. His lips found hers again and he felt her hands detach from his shirt and wrap around his neck. He kissed her mouth, her jaw, her neck- every place his lips could reach. He pulled her up and onto his lap like they had done the night before.

"Finn," she heard him moan his name, and he couldn't control the tightness in his pants. Her body was so small and warm. She fit so well in his arms. "I want you _so_ much." She moved her hips against him.

That was all he'd needed to hear.

He reached up and started to take off her blouse. She helped him remove the blouse and she sat on his lap in her bra and her short plaid skirt. It was just like his dream, only one more thing had to come off. She reached behind her and unclaspsed the undergarment. He saw it fall away and almost came in his pants right then and there.

She was gorgeous.

And he was looking at her with his own eyes and not through the lens of a dream.

He felt like there was a steel beam inside of his pants.

He reached forward and took a breast in each hand. He started to softly caress the flesh and marveled at the weight of them in his hands. They were definitely heavier than Santana's! She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was scratching his neck and scalp with her tiny, blunt fingertips. She had no idea the effect it was having on him; he was almost seeing stars from the pleasure. She couldn't control the moans that escaped her when she felt his hands on her breasts. She rubbed against him furiously and their kisses became even more urgent.

"I need you, Rachel." He practically groaned into their kiss as she continued to rub up against him. He loved to look at the way her breasts shook with the motion of her hips. She got up off of him and allowed him the room to unzip his pants. He stood up, and removed his pants and his boxers. His erection was free, and he felt her eyes on him, soaking in the image. They were as wide as saucers, and his own eyes never left her chest. They stood in Rachel's basement, half naked and horny, staring at each other and blushing like virgins.

Well, they _were_ virgins!

She walked up to him and timidly reached out and took him in her hands. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He held her and continued to play with her breasts as she jerked him off.

"Finn this is making me feel, so. . . _hot._ . .I need you, too. . ." She looked up at him and he realized he was the one receiving most of the pleasure. He had to return the favor.

He grabbed her by the ass and sat back down on the couch. He started to rub her up against his hard-on and he could feel the wetness of her through her panties. It wasn't enough, for either of them. She was on her knees straddling his lap on the couch. It reminded him of how he found Santana and Brittany before on her bed. That gave him an idea. She reached down and took him in her hands again while he reached for her panties. He had never touched a girl _down there_ before, but there was a first time for everything, and Rachel was making him feel really confident with her reactions to his touches. He figured this would definitely be a learning experience for the both of them. He moved the fabric out of the way and felt how slick with moisture she was. He marveled at the feeling. He was more than a little proud he could make her feel this way. He slipped a finger into her and she arched her body and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh my god!" He looked up at her to make sure she wasn't hurt, but she had the sexiest look on her face he had ever seen. He continued to move his finger inside of her and she started to jerk him off even faster. He slipped another finger in her and she moaned deeply. He created a rhythm that left her shaking and moaning on his lap. All of a sudden he felt her muscles close tightly around his fingers. A noise of pure pleasure escaped her lips and he couldn't take it anymore. He came in her hand and was embarrassed when it mostly landed on her naked chest and his shirt that he never took off.

Rachel didn't look like she cared one bit.

She looked like she was floating on cloud nine.

Finn pulled his fingers out of her and Rachel let go of him. She climbed off of his lap, but collapsed next to him on the couch. He reached out for her and held her next to him as best as he could. They just laid there for a moment, but he knew they should really clean up.

She looked up at him, and her face was practically glowing from happiness. She smiled at him radiantly and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"That was amazing. I've never felt that good before." He kissed her in return.

"Me neither."

She looked like she was about to say something else when they both heard a noise upstairs. It was the front door opening.

Her dads were home!

She jumped up off of him and ran to put her bra, blouse, and cardigan on. He tried to get into his boxers and jeans without tripping and falling on his face.

She gave him a hasty kiss goodbye and ran upstairs. Before he grabbed his coat he heard her say to them with her Oscar-worthy talent: ". . .Downstairs? I couldn't get the house to heat up so I went to make sure the boiler was on. . ."

He tiptoed out of the door and around the side of the house, trying desperately not to make a noise. He wouldn't allow himself to even breathe until he was in his car. He exhaled when he turned the car's ignition. He was able to think much more clearly when he allowed the oxygen to enter his lungs.

He was in shock. He couldn't believe he had gotten to third base with Rachel! That was more than intense; he'd never felt that way before, ever.

But things were still unresolved between them. They had been more intimate with each other than they had ever been with anyone else, and she still hadn't made a choice between him and Jesse.

He banged his head on the steering wheel.

Rachel had him and Jesse wrapped around her little finger.

And she was playing them both like an Olympian.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Someone open a window! That was steamy!

**FINAL CHAPTER** up tomorrow!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	6. Choice

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed Just Friends. If you love The Minsk's stories, please review! Any and all feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Just Friends

Chapter Six: Choice

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning worried and anxious to see Rachel. He needed to speak to her about what had happened the night before. It wasn't something he could just ignore. They had shared something intimate and special, and he needed to know if she had made her choice between him and Jesse. He refused to play this game with her any longer.

If only he didn't have an away game this afternoon.

He had tried to call her before he left for his game but she hadn't answered. He thought he was going to have an anxiety attack until he finally got in touch with her during half-time. Their phone call was rushed and it left him feeling even worse than before.

"Rachel, we have to talk about what happened last night."

"Finn, I can't talk to you about this right now. I'm out with my dads."

"Rachel, _please_, I need to talk to you. This is important. I'll come over tonight after I get home from the game."

"I can't. I have a date with Jesse tonight." Hearing those words was like being stabbed in the chest.

"What do you mean, you have a date with him tonight? Didn't last night mean anything to you?!?"

"Of course it did Finn, but I_ can't_ talk about this right now. I'll call you later."

"That's not good enough, Rachel! I'm coming to see you." He hung up before she could protest again.

What the hell was Rachel thinking? She'd said herself that Jesse wanted to make their relationship official, but she was still fooling around with Finn on the side. How could she not realize how much this was hurting him? If she went on that date tonight, she wold come home with a boyfriend.

And where would that leave him?

He would not go back to being just friends with her. He would rather be dead.

After the game ended, he was practically jumping out of his skin on the bus ride back to Lima. When he got to his car, he sped through the town to Rachel's house. He was praying that he would make it before Jesse got there.

He parked in front of the house and ran to the door, pounding frantically. One of her fathers answered the door, clearly shocked at how disheveled Finn looked.

"Finn, we weren't expecting you this evening. Rachel is in the middle of getting ready for a date." He was looking at Finn like he had three heads and Finn stammered out a response.

"I know, Mr. Berry, but I have to talk to her. It's an emergency." Her father nodded his head and allowed Finn to enter the house. He saw Rachel walk down the stairs, expecting Jesse. She frowned at him.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" He resisted the urge to start screaming at her in front of her fathers. _What the hell do you think I'm here for? We got to third base last night in your basement, and now you're going out with another guy!_

"I need to talk to you, Rachel. It's important. Please." This was his last chance. If he let her leave without talking to her, he would lose her. He had to knock some sense into her and make her see what she was doing to him.

"Finn, I really don't have the time right now. Jesse should be here in ten minutes."

"Rachel, _please_. You need to hear me out." He was begging her with his eyes to give him a chance. He couldn't let her go on that date. She needed to know the truth.

She nodded her head. "Okay, come up to my room and we'll have a minute to talk." He followed her up the stairs and when he was out of her father's sight, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room.

"Ow! Finn, that hurt! What's wrong with you?" He looked at her incredulously. Wrong with _him_?

"Forget about me, Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you?! What are you doing, going on a date with Jesse after what we did last night?" She looked guilty, and turned around to gather her bag and her accessories.

"I promised him we would go out tonight." He turned her around by the shoulders to face him.

"And you told me he wants you to be his girlfriend. What are you going to say to him?" She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I don't know." He felt his heart clench in his chest. He resisted the urge to shake her.

"Rachel, what do you mean you don't know?" With this she finally looked up into his eyes. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?" She started to shake her head. He saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing." The tears started to fall. This time, he felt no sympathy for her.

"I'll tell you what you're doing. You're hurting me. You're _killing_ me. I won't do this anymore, Rachel. Last night was the last straw." He stepped backwards from her. "We shared something special. Something I've never done with anyone before. And I did it with you. Not Quinn, not Santana. You." He rubbed his temples with his fingers and looked at Rachel with pain burning in his eyes. "I love you, Rachel. I do. It took me forever to figure it out, but it's the truth. And what we shared last night meant more to me than anything. But I won't stand by and watch you step all over my feelings. You have to make a choice. Me or Jesse. You can't have us both." He finished his rant and waited for her to respond. She was frozen in place. The tears kept flowing down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"You love me?" She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. He was glad that he had finally broken through to her.

"Yes, Rachel. Choose me. _Please_. I love you." She looked like she wanted to say something and they heard the bell ringing downstairs.

Jesse was here.

He looked up at Rachel and begged her with her eyes not to leave. His voice was frantic and pleading. He was starting to get desperate.

"Please, Rachel. I'll get down on my knees. I'll _beg_ if I have to. Just _please_ don't go out with Jesse tonight."

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when she grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

Rachel sat in Jesse's car, trying to will the tears to stop flowing.

It wasn't working.

Jesse shot her another worried look. She had told him she was suffering from a terrible eye allergy that made her cry, but he didn't look like he fully believed her.

She wanted to scream.

What was she doing here? Why had she even left her house?

Finn's words echoed in her mind throughout the entire car ride. His desperate tone pierced her heart to the core, and she couldn't remove the image of his face from her mind. He looked so hurt, so desperate.

She'd done that to him. She was the one who had reduced him to begging.

_"I love you. . .I'll get down on my knees. . .I'll beg if I have to. . ."_

She was so lost. What had she done? How did she dig herself into such a hole? How was she going to fix this?

Someone was going to get hurt.

_"You're killing me. . ."_ he'd said to her.

People were already getting hurt.

When they got to the restaurant, Rachel was distracted from her thoughts by the ambiance of her surroundings. She had never been to a restaurant of this caliber before, and she was intimidated by the menu and the price range of the food.

She looked over at Jesse. She had barely said a word to him since he had picked her up, and she was at a loss for words for the first time in her life.

The waiter came over and brought them some water and bread. She felt nauseated. She couldn't get Finn's voice out of her head. _"I love you. . ."_

Jesse placed his hand on hers, and she almost jumped from the shock. She was too wrapped up in remembering Finn's expressions and tone from before. She looked up at him and frowned.

"So do you like the restaurant, Rachel? I picked it out special for us tonight. I have a feeling this will be a night to remember." He smiled at her but she could not return it. She couldn't care less about the restaurant and what Jesse had planned.

All she could think about was Finn.

"Yeah, it's very pretty." She said it with barely any enthusiasm and Jesse frowned.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" She looked up at him and forced herself to smile. She was sure it looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah. I'm just distracted."

The waiter came back to their table and took their orders. Jesse turned to her and took one of her hands in his.

"I have something for you." Her heart felt like it was sinking in her chest. This did not bode well. He turned around to rummage for something in his coat. He pulled out a little velvet box. She knew what kind of box it was.

It was jewelry.

"I bought this for you. I want this to be a symbol for us. I really like you, Rachel. I want you to be my girlfriend." He opened up the little box and her breath caught in her throat.

It was a necklace. The pendant was a small gold treble clef. It was simple and elegant and absolutely beautiful.

She thought she was going to throw up.

She looked at the pendant and all she could see was Finn's face, full of anguish and desperation. All she heard was Finn's desperate pleas for her to stay.

_"Please, choose me. . .I'll beg. . .I love you. . ."_

The tears started to flow again in full force.  
_  
"I love you. . ."_

She looked at the pendant. She heard Finn's voice in her mind.  
_  
"Choose **me**. . ."_

She made her choice.  
_  
_She abruptly stood up from her seat, and the other patrons around her turned to stare at her. She grabbed her coat and bag and looked at Jesse.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. But I can't be your girlfriend. This isn't going to work." She paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts. She looked Jesse in the eyes and was confident in her decision.

"I'm in love with my best friend."

She didn't even register his reaction before she ran out of the restaurant and into the cold night.

* * *

Rachel walked through the streets of Lima and cursed herself for her terrible decision. Walking in the middle of the night in February in a skirt and flats was not the smartest choice she had ever made.

She didn't care. She needed to see Finn, and she would walk in the freezing night to get to him. It was the least she could do.

The cold winter air was helping to clear her mind. She couldn't believe what she had done to Finn. Sure, she'd had fun for a few days, bouncing between two cute boys, but she never would have done it if she knew that Finn cared about her so much. She'd been praying for the day he finally reciprocated her feelings and she hadn't even realized when it happened. She had been too wrapped up in her own fantasies of the two boys.

That was over, though. She didn't care what she had to do, but she would make it up to Finn. She would never hurt him again.

She walked down Main Street and wrapped her arms around herself. She walked past the hardware store and noticed a familiar car parked in front of it. She heard music blasting from the crack in the window, and she saw someone in the driver's seat, their head up against the steering wheel.

It was Finn.

She walked right up to the driver's side window and recognized the song. She had to stifle a laugh.

He was listening to "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield.

She saw him mouthing the words with his head still down against the wheel in despair. Before he started to sing the bridge, he shut off the radio in a huff. He punched his steering wheel.

"Fuck you, Rick Springfield!" He yelled to nobody in his car. She frowned. She wasn't Jesse's girl. She had always been Finn's.

She tapped on the window and he saw his head shoot up in her direction. His eyes were as wide as saucers and they looked a bit puffy.

Oh God, she hoped he was not crying. She would never forgive herself if she'd made this sweet, gentle boy cry.

He rolled down the window, in shock. "Rachel?"

"Hey, Finn, what are you doing parked in front of Johnson's Hardware?" He looked a bit sheepish.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to go home. I was upset." Now she was sure he'd been crying. He didn't go home when he was upset so his Mom wouldn't see him cry. Dammit!

"Can I hop in? It's really cold." He nodded, dumbfounded and unlocked the door. She walked around to the other side of the car and let herself in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a date." His voice was bitter and he looked away from her.

"I did. I left."

"Why?"

"Because I had made my choice." He looked at her, not believing what she was implying. He needed to hear the words. "I chose _you_, Finn." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He still looked so sad.

"What were you doing, Rachel? How could you play me like that? I thought you cared about me." She was still figuring that out herself.

"I was about ready to move on, Finn. To give up on you for good. And then came Jesse. He was nice and he liked me, but I still wasn't over you yet. Then you kissed me in the choir room, and I didn't know what to think. You made it seem like we were never going to be more than friends." At this Finn looked guilty.

"I didn't realize how much I cared about you until I saw you singing with Jesse in the auditorium." Rachel was shocked.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. _Don't Stop Believin'_, Rachel? It was like a knife in my chest. I realized then how much I cared about you, and by then I thought it was too late. But then you were flip-flopping back and forth between us, and I didn't know what to think."

"I got swept up in the attention I was getting from you and Jesse. I mean, you were also still with Santana up until last night. I was too afraid to talk to you about how I felt because I was afraid of being rejected by you again. Jesse was a nice guy, but no matter what I did, I still couldn't get over you. It wasn't until you told me you loved me that I realized what was going on and how I was hurting you. I love you too, Finn. I'm sorry I didn't break it off sooner."

With this he looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought I had waited too long, and you had gotten over me. It's not just your fault. It took me too long to realize what I've felt for you the entire time."

He placed one hand on the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned over the center console and placed her lips on his. She kissed him with all the love she had ever felt for him. The emotion and passion that had been building up inside of them since they met in September was finally released in a kiss that left them both breathless.

He pulled away from her and smiled radiantly. "So no more Jesse?"

She laughed. "No more Jesse. I left him at the restaurant. We never even got our appetizers! I feel bad, though. He was a good guy. A real charmer."

"Yeah, he was too good a charmer if you ask me!" She playfully hit him on the shoulder and he started the ignition of the car. Before he pulled away, she asked him a question.

"By the way, were you actually listening to "Jessie's Girl"? Do you still not know what a cliché is?

"Do I look like I know what that is? I'm a simple guy, Rach. The lyrics hit close to home."

"I was never Jesse's girl, though."

"Yeah, you were."

"Nope." He looked at her in confusion. "I was yours the whole time." His smile melted her into a puddle in her seat.

"Are you _really_ mine now? What are we?" She placed her hand in his, squeezing.

Her tone was light and playful. "Well, we can't go back to being just friends now, can we?"

"Absolutely not!"

She laughed. "So, then I guess we'll just have to start dating then." She said coyly. He raised an eyebrow at her and joined in on the teasing.

"Yes, with us in love with each other and such, being just friends _would_ be difficult."

"Precisely! Dating it is!" They shared a loving smile and Finn pulled onto Main Street to drive her home.

She was planning on sneaking him into the basement.

**The End**

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Another story bites the dust! Thank you hope813 for being the best damn beta ever!

**New Story** begins tomorrow! Be excited for this one guys, it's going to be very, very funny! The Minsk loves comedy almost as much as soul-crushing angst! **  
**  
Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
